James and Kyle
by Kyle3698
Summary: So the title is fairly self explanatory. This is a fic about James and Kyle. Anyway, I suck at these things, so just read it. It'll be better then this summary. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, since people seem to want this and I really want to write this, here is the first chapter of the story. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**_Chapter one: The Kiss_**

James Adams was on a mission with his girlfriend Kerry Chang and his best mate Kyle Blueman. He had to infiltrate a drug gang and help two MI5 agents take it down. Currently James Adams was fighting with his girlfriend.

"I saw you kiss her!" Kerry screamed.

"I'm not cheating on you! She kissed me." James argued, knowing exactly where this was going.

"And you kissed back." Kerry spat.

"Kerry, please.." James said, knowing the next thing she said was going to be:

"We're done James! Don't talk to me anymore!" She shouted, storming out of the room.

James collapsed onto his bed. Sighing he buried his face in his hands. He sat there for god knows how long until his best mate came in.

"You alright James?" Kyle asked, taking a seat to him.

"I suppose. We'll probably get back together soon." James said, hiding the anger and the sadness that was piling up inside him.

"You're lying." Kyle said.

"Fine. I'm angry, I'm sad! Is that what you want me say!" James shouted.

"Woah. I'm sorry I asked." Kyle muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset." James apologised.

"It's ok. And you're right you know, you and Kerry will probably get back together soon." Kyle said.

"No, I'm sick of me and Kerry's relationship. I'm done with her." James said looking Kyle in the eyes. His dark eyes.

That was when James felt a wam feeling spread through his body. He realised that for the first time since James had met Kyle his dark hair was messy. James liked that.

Kyle was also realising something about James. Kyle had always liked James. He had never told anyone about that little secret. He had always loved James' blue eyes. He had always loved James' hair hair.

Then James leaned in. He kissed Kyle. Kyle kissed back. James put his hands to the back of Kyle's hair and grabbed a chunk of it. Kyle in the meanwhile pulled James to a laying position on the bed, Kyle was on the inside. When James pulled away, he looked at Kyle.

"Im sorry. I...I have to go." James said, sliding off the bed and escaping through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, people wanted this but nine of them people have reviewed, so please review. Thanks and enjoy._**

**_Chapter two:We need to talk._**

For two days James had done his best to avoid Kyle, while trying his best to make up with Kerry to prove he wasn't gay. But Kerry was doing her best to avoid James. Everyday, James was up well before Kyle and was out the door before Kyle got up. But Saturday was different. James had accidentally slept late and when he got up and realised what time it was, he panicked. He really didn't want to talk to Kyle.

So he silently slipped out of bed and quickly dressed himself. He quickly as he could made his way down the stairs and was just about to open the front door when someone grabbed him from behind. That person then pushed him against the wall and turned him around. It was Kyle. Kyle then pinned James' hands to the wall.

"We need to talk." Kyle said.

"Where are the others?" James asked, looking for something to save him.

"Out. Why the fuck have you been avoiding me?" Kyle demanded.

"You know why." James said, trying to break free of his grasp.

"The kiss. You've been avoiding me because of that." Kyle said, already knowing that was the answer.

"Yeah, I'm not like you Kyle! I'm not gay." James said.

"So you're not gay.." Kyle asked.

"No I'm not. Now let me go." James said.

"Then why'd you kiss me?" Kyle asked.

"I dunno. It was stupid. I shouldn't have done it." James replied.

"How do feel about me James?" Kyle asked.

That was when James had a realisation. He didn't think of Kyle as a mate anymore. He felt like he wanted Kyle to be more then just a friend.

"I'm not really sure what I feel, Kyle." James answered truthfully.

In response to that Kyle leaned in and kissed James. For a brief second James began to resist, but ended up going with it and when Kyle pulled away, James was left wanting more.

Then Kyle left James hands fall, and turned away. He left James standing up against the wall, not knowing what to do next. He looked at the door then looked at the stairs, Kyle had just went up. So he made a decision. He went over to the door, opened it and left the house.


	3. Authors notes!

So, guys. I knows it's been a while. But I have huge writers block at the moment. I have been Stick on chapter three! I have litrally write three lines. So if you have any ideas im starting the chapter when they arrive back on campus. Please help.


End file.
